The Roderich days
by FrizzyKittyKins
Summary: <html><head></head>Days in the life of Roderich Sutcliffe</html>


"I swear I hate that noble little bastard!" Roderich exclaimed.

The Phantomhive boy left a little while ago asking his father for some information on a case that he couldn't really figure out clues. Roderich had a strong dislike for the Earl because of his cockiness, as if he owned the world and he especially didn't like the Earls butler. Even being a demon that damn Sebastian had always rejected his mothers love and affection, it was rude to kick his beautiful face in, clearly he was a brute with the devil's charm. Roderich sighed as he sat down onto one of the coffins, his long red hair swayed before settling.

Hearing sighing in the lobby of the Undertaker's shop a girl with black curls entered her attire was a collar and bell around her neck, a simple black dress with a corset and booted heels. Roderich hearing the click of boot heels turned his head to be met with her gaze and he smiled.

"Hades, your done working with father for the day?" Roderich asked.

The girl, Hades, smiled and nodded. She could never deny a day with her little master, though if you'd look at him on first glance you'd believe he was a girl by the way he dresses. Beautiful gowns his father makes, his make up done by his mother when she has a spare time and his beautiful red hair that was long and curled at the ends. He was smiling with joy, today he was promised a day in the town. He never really bought anything fancy with what his father and mother give him, just some simple trinkets. He loved to create things, like his mother he created little hand made dolls and loved them dearly.

Roderich got up dusting off his dress and heard another pair of footsteps, turning his head, he looked upon his father whose eyes were hidden but always that creepy smile he had grown to love over the years of him growing up. Roderich curtsied to his father and smiled his pretty little fanged smile.

"M'dear, you are going out then?" Undertaker asked.

"Yes sir, is there anything you want while I am out?" Roderich asked.

Now, most people would think Roderich is spoiled because of the gowns he wore, but sadly they are mistaken. Roderich was a generous little boy, to those who needed it and to the others he gave them his sassy attitude.

"No my sweet, you have fun with Hades" he said.

"Thank you father, I will be back shortly" Roderich said standing on his toes to give his father a peck on the cheek.

Undertaker chuckled, his son was something different but loved him all the same. The two left the shop and began there little walk into town.

The town was busy with life as always, with the changing of the season more and more people arrived to attend balls and what not. Roderich hated to go to those damned balls, rich stuffy people talking about useless crap and what not. Spoiled little children, daughters and sons thinking so high of themselves. Honestly, the only little noble he could stand was that bastard Earls fiancee Elizabeth, though she was a little sketch of him at first, when he told her she wanted nothing to do with her little Earl, they had somehow formed a friendship. The girl was bright and sunny, like something on a constant sugar high. She had tried multiple times to me Hades "pretty" by putting her in bright frilly things, Hades didn't say anything and just curtsied to the little lady.

Further into town they walked until they came upon a shop, one that sold cloth. They entered and Roderich lit up when he saw all the beautiful colors, some bold and passionate, others glittered and shined. Roderich giggled, he went to his favorite color like his mother was beautiful red and he had picked the one that glittered in the sunlight, then going of to the other colors, black, silver, gold, and a midnight blue that was captivating to look at. He brought the colored cloth to the front to pay for it. The shop keeper was an old male, in his 60's graying hair, with thick glasses.

"Good noon m'dear, this all for today?" he asked.

"yes sir, they are such lovely colors I couldn't say no to them" Roderich explained.

The shop keeper laughed ringing him up and even gave him a little discount too. Roderich tried to decline but the shop keeper insisted. With that Roderich bid the shop keeper farewell and went to his next destination.

As the day went on Roderich and Hades visited shops here and there collecting things for his little hobby until he ran into a person that he loathed to death and had unfortunately seen him. Earl of Phantomhive. He approached him and Hades and he tried his damnedest to act like a lady in front of him, but as always the Earl tries his patience.

"Roderich, Hades, wonderful to see you again" the Earl greeted.

"Hmm, likewise" Roderich said.

"What brings you out of your little abode?" the Earl asked.

"shopping, like any girl, we'd want to buy pretty things is that a problem little lord?" Roderich said.

The Earl had to bite back a remark, Roderich always did this to rile him up and usually it worked but this time the Earl smirked.

"Of course not, your mother has told me that you dabble a little in the art of song" he said.

Roderich raised his eye brow.

"Yes I do, what of it?" Roderich asked.

"I would like you to sing at our ball tonight" the Earl said.

Roderich gave him a look that said "Are you crazy". Roderich never really sang for audiences unless it was his parents. When he sang they all believe he was a girl, because he sang like one but he would never sing for nobility, especially this bratty Earl.

"Why should I? I hate your guts remember" Roderich said, arms crossed.

"That may be, but I'm never one to waste such a talent, I would pay you of course" the Earl said.

Ha! Bribe her with money, as if he would need that devil's money he could earn his own. Roderich huffed clearly offended that he had tried to bride him, Hades who had been quite this entire transaction bent down to whisper something in Roderich's ear. The Earl raised an eyebrow at them before Roderich huffed and turned to the young Earl.

"alright, I'll do it. But this is only a one time thing Phantomhive next time you should hire different entertainment" Roderich said.

The Earl smirked and nodded.

"What time shall I expect you?" he asked.

Roderich turned his head and tsked. He should be so grateful that he would bless the Earl's ball with his presence so he chose not to respond and walked away. Hades curtsied to the Earl and the butler before going after Roderich.

The sun had set and the guest were arriving at the Phantomhive manor, every lord and lady were at this social gathering, the Earl as a gracious host greeted everyone until he set his eyes upon Roderich wearing a dark red gown that fell to the ground, silver wrappings around his waist, his hair was half pinned up and half falling around his shoulders. He looked irritated to be here but put on a smile for the Earl

"Good evening little Earl" he said.

"You've made it, we look forward to your song" he said.

Roderich rolled his eyes but still smiled none the less. As he and Hades went inside they sat in the corner sipping champagne, until it was time. Unfortunately, they were approached by a group of males trying to get lucky this evening with young pretty ladies. Hades shooed most away from me. Hades was beautiful as well tonight, dressed in black and gold gown, that was way beyond culture fashion in England, most of her ideas came from his father's love of Paris and their fashion was better than England's.

The devil of a demon approached Roderich telling him its time for his performance, he stood and followed the demon as the Earl announced the entertainment for tonight.

Roderich took a look into the crowd once again and spotted a lovely shade of red, that was so dazzling it shined in the light. Roderich smiled. His mother had shown for his performance and managed to slip past Sebastian undetected.

'Well done mother' he thought.

Hades joined his side in an instant as the hall went quite, Suddenly you heard soft music playing, while Hades herself was with tune with the music playing the harp. Roderich smiled and began to sing.

**Across the universe of time~ Hayley Westenra **

When the sea falls from the shore

As the light sinks low, will I see you any more?

As the rain falls from the sky

Can I bring you back, from a distant lullaby?

Show me your vision, the story begun

Two lights are rising and burning as one

In the deep blue of the night

Shine the millions of stars and my spirit burning bright

Spinning on, into the sun, flying higher

Now my journey's begun... And the...

Cold, cold wind, it blows me away

The feeling all over is a black, black day

But I know that I'll see you again

And I know that you're near me

There's a star, calling my name

It's echo is true and the song is not the same

Take my hand and lead me away

Bring me back to you in your arms I'm going to stay...

Tell me your vision, the story begun

Two lights are rising and burning as one

All those years drifting in space

I have known you well, yet I've never seen your face

You turn around, looking at me, laughter in your eyes

And now I can see

And the cold, cold wind, it blows me away

The feeling all over is a black, black day

But I know that I'll see you again

And I know that you're near me

As he ended the song, the audience applauded and Roderich bowed before walking off only to run into the Earl.

"Thank you for that performance, Roderich" he said.

"your welcome, now if you excuse me I will be going for I do something to you that would make me a horrid woman in anyone's eyes" Roderich said.

With that he gracefully left the Manor and went back home with Hades in tow.


End file.
